Diplomatic Relations
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel and Xion are sent off on a mission to a rather... decadent world. Contains cross-dressing. Written for 30 lemons. Axel/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

"Xion," Axel crouches down in front of the girl, his long green skirts rustling on the marble of the sitting room. "We're going into a place where we have to pretend, in order to get into this man's good graces, because he has to trust us for us to find out where he keeps his heart. And he likes things like this, so we have to pretend to be people we're not. Do you understand?"

Xion nods solemnly, trying to straighten out her jacket. It feels odd, to have her breasts bound flat and the plastic thing snug against her thigh. It nudges her, now and again, which is making her all wet, and part of her is a bit worried about it, because what if it shows?

"Everyone is going to treat you like an animal, but if you just stick close to me, it'll all be alright, okay?" Axel sounds surprisingly… caring about her. "If I ask you to do something, do it. I'll try to keep from anything really bad, okay?"

Xion nods again.

"You ready?" Axel primps a bit, adjusting his dress, smoothing his hair down in some semblance of order.

Xion nods again, straightening her tie and fixing her jacket. "I'm ready." Xion slips her hand into Axel's.

"No, sorry, forgot that bit…." Axel takes out a blue leather collar and carefully fastens it around her neck, then clips a leash to it.

Xion looks down at the leash, then up, with the slightest hint of indignation on her face. "What?"

Axel smiles a "sorry, except I'm not" smile and tugs gently at the leash. "Come, boy."

Xion follows, albeit reluctantly. The room they walk into is dark and smokey, filled with laughing people.

"Alexandra, what a pleasure to finally have you at one of my parties." A fat man wearing more rings then any person should be able to fit on one hand motions them over. He has a hookah pipe in his other hand and a pretty boy of about Xion's age on his knee. "Care to join us?" He draws from the pipe and expels the sweet smoke out of his nostrils, into the face of the boy. The boy doesn't seem to mind - he giggles and reaches out a hand to grab at it. His eyes are glassy and his bare chest is slick with sweat, an it is obvious that he is high as a kite.

"The pleasure is all mine," Axel says, and sits, carefully arranging his skirts. He pulls Xion into his lap, one hand possessively on her belly. "I've heard so much about them."

Xion squirms a bit, and is rewarded with a slap on the thigh. "Behave, Xion, or I'll punish you," Axel says, a note of warning in his voice. His voice which sounds exactly the same as ever. Apparently, he doesn't mind that everyone knows he is actually a man.

"You arrived just in time for the banquet," the fat man says, standing up and taking the boy's leash in hand. He tugs it, gently, and begins to walk towards the next room. "You will enjoy it, I am sure."

Axel follows after him, Xion's leash held firmly in his hand. He shoots her a small smile when nobody is looking, then sits down.

Xion is just about to sit down on the chair next to him when the leash is yanked. She is about to protest when Axel pointedly stares at a cushion next to his chair. Xion gives him a glare full of almost-annoyance and sits on it, pressing her cheek against the smooth, cool silk of his dress. From this vantage point, all she can really see are people's legs and other slaves.

As the meal progresses, the guests get rowdier. Xion isn't paying that much attention - she's more concerned with the food Axel slips her now and again, and the way that at least two slaves are… busy with their masters or mistresses. The one directly across from her has his head up a ladies' skirt, and, judging by the noises the lady is making, the slave is doing a _very_ good job.

Axel looks to his left. Two seats down, a man is clearly on the receiving end of a blow job. The woman across from him is in a similar situation. It seems that almost all of the guests are partaking in it, and, well, what is Axel if not a bit of a trend follower?

Xion glances up when she feels Axel pressing her face into his thigh. She meets his eyes, and Axel indicates for her to crawl under the table with a jerk of his head. Xion glares at him but crawls between his legs.

Axel gapes his legs open, nudging Xion with one high heeled shoe. He shivers when he feels her squirm under his skirt, her breath warm against his bare thigh. He went without stockings - the dress is so long that it trails behind him, and it hides his legs from anyone who might be scandalized by a pair of bare legs. He's wearing a pair of panties, red panties that match his hair, and his erection is obvious through them.

Xion smirks a bit. She can see the head of his cock drooling pre-come, and it's left a dark stain in the panties, just like she does. She leans forward and kisses him through the panties, then tugs them down. She takes it in her hand and licks the tip, then envelops it in her mouth, sucking on it, hard.

Axel hisses, then smiles wanly at the lady across from him who is giving him a knowing look. He presses his hand down on the top of Xion' head, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth. It takes effort not to thrust his hips, but he has to appear somewhat in control, at least, and it would rather take away his dignity to be going wild over a simple blow job. So he smiles benevolently and twines his hands in Xion's thin hair, guiding her.

Xion hums and laps along the bottom of his cock, tracing the thick vein with her tongue and sucking as hard as she can, bobbing her head and trying to avoid hitting it on the table. She doesn't do this that often, because it makes her knees sore and her throat hurt. She can feel his thighs shivering under her fingers, and there is something so very… sexy about that. The way that even though he's supposed to be the one with all the power, she's the one in control of _him_.

Axel lets out a quiet groan, earning him a knowing wink. Sweet Fire but he always forgets how very good Xion is at this. He can feel his orgasm start to slither up his backbone already, and he doesn't have a say in the matter. As he feels it erupt from his cock, he yanks Xion off, coming all over her face.

Under the table, Xion sputters and hits Axel on the knee, hard. That isn't _funny_, and now she's got come in her hair and down the front of her shirt and… ew!

Axel ignores the hit. Instead, he leans down and tugs her out from under the table and into his lap. "Now isn't Xion such a talented boy?" He asks the table at large. Everyone is looking at the two Nobodies, wearing varying degrees of smirk. "A good boy like that should be rewarded." He begins to lick her face, cleaning his own come off of her face with his long tongue. The hand not holding her to him goes between her legs, to press the plastic dildo against her thigh the way he would a boy's erection.

Xion bites her lip and closes her eyes, because the end of the dildo is pressing against her clit, making her see little fireworks behind her eyes. She whimpers when she feels the press of Axel's lips against her own, but kisses him back readily enough, tasting his come as he traces his tongue along the roof of her mouth, her teeth, and the insides of her cheeks. She jerks against him when he grinds the dildo against her, pinching the plastic head. She can feel herself getting close, because the toy has been nudging and jostling her all evening and, well, she… well, she likes the way Axel looks in a dress, in that it makes her own body feel all tingly and too tight, like when Axel's tongue jabs at her clit or his fingers pinch her nipples. She's been on edge all evening, and all it takes is something small to set her off.

Axel nips her neck, gently, and twists the dildo, and that's what sets her off. He holds her close as she comes, mumbling sweet nonsense in her ear. Then he smiles sweetly at their host, who is gaping at them and bearing an obvious erection.

"What a wonderful performance," the man manages to choke out, and reaches down to absently press down on his erection with the heel of his hand. "I do hope an encore is planned?"

Axel smiles and presses a kiss to Xion's forehead, getting lipstick on it, to match the lipstick smeared all over her eyes. "Perhaps…" He says lazily. "But first… I'd like to talk business."

Xion settles into Axel's lap. Now for the important part, and the original reason for their coming to this place in the first place. And ooh, steak! Wiping a piece of come sticky hair out of her face, she takes a bite of steak, then leaned back against Axel, listening to the negotiations.


End file.
